Abby and Robert vs. John and Nick
So the battle starts out with Abby choosing Quilava and Robert Choosing Poliwhirl. Nick chooses Gabite and John chooses Pikachu. The battling starts *SJn047 Quilava uses Flame thrower at Pikachu but Gabite blocking it with counter and Quilava takes damage.. Poliwhirl uses bubble beam and knocks Pikachu to the ground, but pikachu comes back up and john tells pikachu to use Volt tackle and quickly knocks Poliwhirl to the ground fainting. Lovrina starts to cry and boos the other team obvously noticicing the cheers for Robert and Abby! Robert calls poliwhirl back and chooses Loppuny, so Luppony uses ice beam and quilava uses flamethrower at Gabite and pikachu, gabite uses counter on quilava again but quilava dodges, and Pikachu gets hit hard and froze, John calls the frozen pikachu back and chooses out Ambipom.. Robert gets a flash back of his Ambipom..so Robert calls the battle on hold for a second rujnning off the stage and the screen goes far and.. TO BE CONTINUED... Ambipom and Sudowoodo Now! *SJn010 So it starts out with Robert and Loppuny running and rushing to the PC, Wario runs to them supposedly Robert Emailed him. So they dicuss that Robert wants to use Ambipom agai for his battles..So Wario Returns Ambipom back and Robert Gives Rowan Both Vaporeon and Cacnea but it was not revealed what pokemon he swithed for... So the judges and Host discussing if they should be diqualified, but Robert Runs back with Wario and Loppuny robert says i just had to change a few things around, the judges and host then decide to continue with the last thing.. Quilava uses Flame Thrower and knocks Gabite down but Gabite then uses Water Gun and hits Quilava right down, fainted Abby chooses out Misdrevas out to battle. Loppuny uses high jump kick on Ambipom but dodges fast suprising alot of the crowed and judges, Ambipom uses Swift and Hits Loppuny hard but Loppuny not losing tries to use Ice Beam missing alot and getting fustrated, Ambipom uses Thunder Bolt and Shocked Loppuny and made her almost fainted.. Robert Returned Loppuny. He sent out Ambipom, and Gabite used Roll out on Misdreavas but missed do to being a ghost type. Ambipom used Swift and actaully hit Ambipom giving minimal Damage, Johns Ambipom used Double Slap and Ambipom dodged the attack using a new attack that she may have learned with Wario called Aqua Jet, hitting Johns Ambipom and it makes Ambipom take alot of damage, Misdreavas uses phychic on Gabite and making him faint! Gabite get returned and Nick chooses Steelix, and Ambipom gets returned and chooses out Golem, Misdrevas still having advantage uses Flare and Golem gets burned a little. Ambipom uses double slap on Golem but Golem takes no damage, Steelix uses Wrap on Ambipom and Ambipom take a whole lot of damage. Robert uses Aqua Jet and hits Golem good making him faint, John Furrous sends out Murkrow!!! Steelix uses Double Edge on Ambipom but Dodges and Steelix hits the wall, Murkrow uses Shadow ball on Misdrevas and Misdrevas gets hit Ambipom uses Swift on Murkrow hitting him taking some damage. Steelix hits Ambipom with Rock throw taking alot of damage robert returns her sending out Sudowoodo! Everybody surprised because he never used or trained Sudowoodo, Misdrevas uses Midnuight on Steelix taking alot of damage. Steelix then Faints when he tries to use double edge. Nick chooses Donphan. Murkrow uses Light speed on Sudowoodo, but Robert says to dodge. Misdrevas uses Shadow ball on Donphan but danphan dodges and uses Rollout! missing due to be a ghost type hits donphan with shadow ball and he gets hit with alot of damage. Robert not knowing to much of Sudowoodo's attacks is stumpped but then tells him to use rock throw hitting murkrow and making him faint. TO BE CONTINUED... ALMOST THE END NOW! *SJn011 So the battle is almost done the only pokemon left are ABBY: Quilava, Misdrevas and 2 more ROBERT: Poliwhirl, Luppony, Ambipom and Sudowoodo. and then NICK: Gabite, Steelix, Donphan and 1 more and JOHN: Pikachu, Ambipom, Golem and Murkrow. So Murkrow is fainted and the only pokemon left is the frozen pikachu! Abby returns Misrevas and chooses out Feraligator, Robert's Sudowoodo used double edge onj Donphan and pikachu while pikachu is still frozen, both of them are knocked pikachu getting knocked out and fainting leaving john losing and nick id the only one left. Donphan having a hard shell doesnt get hurt as bad and uses rollout on Feraligator but feraligator dodging, Feraligator then uses Hydro pump on Donphan and donphan faints leaving one more to beat. So Nick choses out Grotel. Feraligator uses water gun and sudowoodo uses Rock throw and grotel dodges both attacks. Grotel then uses a new attack Solar beam on Sudowoodo and Feraligator ending in a big smoke storm and Sudowoodo is almost fainted and Feraligator better than Sudowoodo. Robert returns Sudowoodo and choses out luppony again which then makes robert and nick have a flash back of when they first had a battle against each other SN014 where Buneary and Turtwig battled. so feraligator uses water gun and Luppony uses double kick grotel dodges the water gun but not the double kick and gets hit hard grotel uses vinewhip and then solar beam and knocks feraligator down and that results in grotel evolving to Torterra!!! Nick excited uses Solar beam on loppuny and Luppony uses Ice beam and they both are knocked to the ground, the scene then shows both of them fighting for a while then Torterra and Loppuny use ice beam and solar beam and a huger blast goes off!!! the screen goes far away and shows the twos faces against each other. TO BE CONTINUED... RIVALRY starts aNOW! So the smoke is still there but know one can see.. then the smoke goes off and both at the same time drop to the ground fainted but since it was nicks last pokemon Robert and Abby win!!! PENDING!!!! Category:Pokemon Episodes